Deadliest Pup Warriors
Episode 1 Special Forces are the most feared of any military unit, combining top-of-the-class training and weaponry with deadly precision and tactics. In this episode, we will compare the weapons, technology and skills of two most powerful Special Forces in Adventure Bay: the Neo-Reapers of Reaper's Brigade and the Trussian Security Force of T.I.C.. Comparisons Weapons Weapons will be split up into the categories of melee, mid-range, long-range and special ops. They will be scored under the criteria of firepower, reliability and advancements. Melee Melee weapons must be bladed, and used in hand-to-hand combat. They must also be standard-issue, and not experimental. In the melee weapons category, Neo-Reaper's MAX-11 Ballistic Dagger is up against T.S.F.'s Maroon Combat Knife. The MAX-11 Ballistic Dagger is a serrated, diamond-laced blade stuck inside a spring handle. When intact with the handle, it functions as a normal knife and can cut through most body armors. However, the handle has a button that when pressed, launches the blade accurately up to fifteen meters away. Another blade then can be reloaded. This makes the melee weapon very effective in engaging enemies in ranges further than hand-to-hand combat. Advancements of the MAX-11 include a diamond-laced blade for greater cutting power, air-powered spring system for launching the blade up to fifteen meters and mini ballistic CPU for stable and accurate firing. T.S.F's Maroon Combat Knife is the standard knife of every Trussian military and Police unit the Maroon has gained a reputation of being ruff and ready in every situation for its user. The Blade is 10-15 inches long and has a curve tipped, as well as being made from Black eye ruby witch is stronger then diamond and even some metals. It has a bright red blade and a black handle in appearance. The Maroon also has a unique feature in the handle as a spike can be shot out as a two sided weapon to drive into the enemies face as well. The knife itself is all Trussian design and can hack, slash, and stab, from its muliti purpose blade. Mid-Range Mid-range weapons must be firearms or particle weapons, and be the main weapons of both Special Forces. Like melee weapons, they must not be experimental. In the mid-range category, Neo-Reaper's MCR Combat Rifle is up against T.S.F's FN2000 Assault Rifle. The MCR Combat Rifle is a select-fire advanced version of the Noveske Diplomat 7.5 assault rifle. It boasts high mobility due to its carbon fiber body, switchable ROF and above average ranges (capable of hitting at over 500 meters). Its spring launcher aids reloading its 30-rounds clips extremely easy and fast. Standard-issue attachments include an OSS silencer, red-dot optics and tactical laser pointer. Optional attachments include holographic sight, grenade launcher, spike brake, 45-rounds drum clip and 10x telescopic scope. The FN2000 Assault Rifle is another Belgium rifle to come into T.S.F Police Service. It came into being as a request to replace the older M4 Cabine for something that still packs a punch but offers smaller configurations for close quarter combat and getting in and out of trucks. The FN2000 by far has become a favorite among the police agency as a rough and ready package. It can be equipped with scope and silence as well as a grenade launcher for entry breaching or tear gas in riots. It uses the 5.56 by 45 mm cartridge, 30 round magazine, and can fire 850 rounds a minute which is about the same from the M4 Carbine. Ammunition and Magazines are also interchangeable so switching out rifles was very easy. Long-Range Long-range weapons are those that are designed to precisely pick off enemies at exceptionally long ranges. Like the two other weapons category, they must not be experimental. In the long-range category, Neo-Reaper's Raptor T5000 Sniper Rifle will go up against T.S.F.'s SR25 Sniper Rifle. The Raptor T5000 Sniper Rifle is a special, bolt-action sniper rifle and one of the most advanced in the Neo-Reaper's arsenal. It is equipped with a 22X variable zoom scope, ballistic stabilizing CPU, muzzle brake and laser rangefinder. The T5000 itself itself is able to detect groups of enemies, determine if its .50 caliber DU bullet will penetrate their armor (almost always), find the range, stabilize the aiming and kill swiftly. The ballistic stabilizing CPU reduces swaying while aiming down-sight while the laser rangefinder can precisely find the range of enemies up to ten kilometers away. The T5000 comes with 10-rounds clips and an additional switchable HAMR scope for mid-range firefights. The'SR-25 Sniper Rifle.' is a semi automatic rifle based of the M16 platform. It features a standard rifle scope, bipod and silencer. It is very rugged an reliable and has several advantages over any rifle wielded by T.S.F's enemies. It uses a 7.62 by 51 mm NATO cartridge with a 10 or 20 round box magazine. It offers greater range of fire power over bolt action rifles while also having more then enough stopping power to not only take down the target but anything or anyone behind it. T.S.F Snipers are very skilled and love this rifle as it can adapt quickly as well in long and close range engagements as well as put more bullets down range then the enemy sniper. X-Factors When coming to Combat it takes more then just Weapons as the X-Factors come into play such as the Training, terrain and Service each Unit as seen.